Fall to the other side of the looking glass
by DeviousSmile
Summary: When Alice has no desire to leave wounderland, what will be the fate of a young new foreigner. Lame intro, please still enjoy the story. Rating may change
1. 1 fall to the other side

Disclaimer: I do not own Heart no kuni no Alice, or any of its characters. Wish I did.

Her pov

I waked out of the antique store. It was probably a fraud, but I really liked it. It was a small book that smelled of dust and a hint of moss, probably from bad storage. The cover of it was a picture of a girl, with delicate writing stating the title of the novel "Alice through the looking glass". I hadn't even taken the time to look through it, I didn't care, I just had this irresistible urge to take it. It had cost my allowance of the month, I can tell you that it's not worth much, but still.

I opened the book at a random page while walking. The page was blank, not the slightest sign of ink on it. I felt a not in my stomach. I flipped through all of it franticly. Nothing. Or almost. When I went to the first page, one sentence was written, in a graceful and delicate handwriting.

_You shall follow the rules; the first is to listen to me_

What… what kind of book is this! I though I would have a good read. But all there is is a silly sentence. I can't believe this. I'm starting to have a headache because of it, how stupid! Yet I can't find the courage to throw it away. Well, I did spend a good amount of money on it; maybe that's why I fell so… attached to it. I'll just check the next page, just to make sure I didn't miss something. And if there is nothing, I'll just let this piece of crap in the back of my closet to rot. Or maybe sell it to someone else.

_Now, child, go past the mirror_

What? What does that mean? I snapped it closed. But damn, that headache is getting so much worse. Maybe I hit myself? I looked at my reflection in one of the stores show glass, in a childish hope that I could understand better my discomfort.

All I saw was a girl. Not me, no, she had some traits similar to mine, but, she was definably different. Her hair a little darker than my blond one, the height and the body shape was not quite the same. The only thing that stood out as different was our eyes. Mine ha always been a deep brown, with tints of yellow, but hers where blue, maybe turquoise, and so… desperate.

Something sharply stinged within my skull, like if a needle had penetrated it. I felt my conscience lose me slowly.

_Now, child, go past the mirror_

I felt my body move on its own towards the glass. It felt like water as I entered it. I lost consciousness as I fell in the mirror.

Normal pov

The day had been quite noisy. It started early in the morning, when Alice went to the hatter mansion, dragged in by the twins. She wasn't looking up to the weather, but she still endured the noisy bloody twins. It was when the afternoon came that something strange happened. Given from the beginning that it was strange that morning and afternoon were in the right order, something stranger happened to Alice. She fell unconscious after being stricken by a strange pain.

Much at the twins protest, and Elliot was not thrilled with it either, they returned her to the clock tower, in hope that Julius had an idea of the illness that might have hit the girl. He had no idea himself, but took her in, shooing the boys right away. She was clutching her chest, talking in her unpeacefull slumber. Julius asked Nightmare for assistance. Maybe if he entered her dreams he could discover at the very least what kind of pain she was stricken by.

To the great surprise of both men, nightmare had difficulty entering it. All he had gotten access to was a few words from a panicked Alice.

**I don't want to go! Let me stay here!**

It didn't take a genius to see what was happening to her. She was being pulled back to her world, weather she wanted to or not. In hope to keep her in the land of hearts a little longer, maybe even find a solution, nightmare put Alice in a deep comatic slumber.

So the two men had settled down and started to read some of Julius "special books". The unsocial man had a limited array of books, most of them related to his line of work. But a few were about special rule of the land of hearts, and a bit of its history. These books where rare, and enclosed important information about almost anything.

They hoped that they would find a way to save Alice enclosed in them, and they did.

My body ached so badly as I awakened. When I finally built up the energy to open up my eyes, all I could see was green. I was flat on my stomach on the soft grown. My feet were wet. As I stood, I took in my surrounding. I was in a forest, probably in the middle of summer judging by the temperature. I realised my feet where in a pound. It had the strange property to lightly glow from the inside out. Not powerfully, but noticeably.

'I'm probably dreaming' their was no other option. I was probably at the hospital having a strange dream. I could at least enjoy this dream while it lasted.

I took e few tentive steps, hoping not to lose my balance or consciousness once again. Everything seemed fine. Nothing was going to happen if I stayed here, so I decided try my luck and hope to find some signs of civilisation. It didn't take long, for I ended up in a town. It felt all so odd. But aren't all dreams that way?

As I continued to venture further from the forest, I ended up in a strange amusement park. It was just as flashy as the ones I had the chance to go during my childhood, just… tackier. The outfits of the employees were probably the worst, so I just continued to anywhere far from them. I sharply turned a corner to avoid one that was right behind me when…

Bam

But nothing could bet the oddness of the person who just bumped into me. The first thing I noticed was his pink hair, and the strange wiggling matching…

"CAT EARS!" I stated in shock. How the heck did he ever obtain pink hair like that, and even less ears! Had genetic engineering advanced so quickly that they could add parts to human beings! I stepped away from… him? Ya, looks like a him when I took a better look at him, it?

His clothing where just as odd, a punk look, and a big pink furry boa laying on his shoulder. "Yes, cat ears, is it really all the weird?" he had a light playful smirk plastered on his face, as if it could never disappear.

"No?" was all that I could say. My expression must have been funny, because he started to laugh. I could fell the blood rush up to my checks. How dare he laugh so openly at my confusion, did he have no basic manners? I turned on my toes, any tacky employee would be better than him!

I felt his hand fall on my shoulder as I heard him try to calm is laughter. "Sorry, sorry, it's just that your expression looked cute" like flattery was going to make me forget, but I must admit it makes me feel better…

'Don't get distracted by the compliments!' I looked up at his face as defiantly as I could "Well I would appreciate that you let go of me, I don't like it when stranger act so familiarly with me"

He smiled more widely "well that doesn't have to stay that way dose it!" I was about to protest when he grabbed me by the wand and dragged me towards an ominous looking ride. "I'm Boris".

"And I'm out of here!" I took my hand out of his and ran. I wasn't going to go on some play date with a perfect stranger, a very weird one to boot. I lost him after a few minutes of running and tight turning. I was back in the town, within a little park that was mostly empty. I was taking my breath when I felt a familiar weight in my hand.

The small book I had bought was in it. Funny I hadn't felt it earlier. But when I unclenched it I realised how hard I had been holding on to it. Red and white pressure marks had embedded them selves in my palm. I flipped through it ones more, maybe this time again it would have a new sentence written in it. And it did. What a strange dream…

_Go to the clock tower, and make your decision._

Again with the orders. Might as well play along. I looked around me, maybe their would be direction to this clock place. In the horizon I could see a Tower overlooking the city. That was probably it.

As I directed myself to it, I saw the pink haired boy with a few other strange looking characters. They didn't seem like they enjoyed each others company much, a little like class mates stuck that hated each other in a team project that determined their final grade. I naturally hid myself a little, as I tried to listen to their conversation.

"Common, I want to go see Alice, could you all hurry up!" Said the boy named Boris.

"You're not the only one!" said a young dark haired boy in a blue outfit.

"Ya, ya! We want to see her too!" said an identical boy in a red outfit.

"Stop complaining! Just hurry, I want to see my lovely Alice" said franticly a tall man with white hair and… bunny ears? This dream is just getting weirder and weirder.

Well this was an assembly of weirdoes, and they seemed to go to be going to the same place as me. I tried to keep a good distance from the group of weirdos while still trying to go to my objective. I would probably be best if I found a place to hide out before I go to …

"Nee-san!"

I felt a sudden weight hit me in the back as I crashed to the ground tackled by to short entities.

"W-what? Since when do I have little brothers?" I stared at the two happy boys. But their expressions quickly changed to that of surprise.

"He! You're not Onee-san!" said the one in blue

"I hope not! I was scared I had illegitim brothers all of a sudden!" I couldn't help to declare. Sure, I had been called that a few times by kids, but it felt odd to me, since I was the youngest of my family.

"But she looks like her doesn't she brother!" the one in red declared to his twin. They both clinged to my arms. "You can come with us to meet her"

"I'm sorry but I already have some…" I stopped when I saw to glittering sharp metal objects in front of my face. Where did those come from! "Umm… ok?" I answered, in hope to keep my head.

"Can we get going now!" said the bunny man as I was dragged to the tower by the two armed children.

So I'm going to stop it their. Will make chapter 2 more interesting.

p.s. it normal that she doesn't have a name

please review and bare some of my obvious spelling mistakes, being French has its down sides.


	2. 2 will you save her

**So here we go for chaptre two! enjoy!**

**I do not own any heart no kuni no Alice characters!**

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

her pov

The tower was notably cooler then the environment outside. I realised quickly that the boy on my right side, the one in red, was named Dum and the other in blue was named Dee. The bunny boy's name was Peter. He never introduced himself; I only caught his name because of the other boys calling out to him to slow down. He was in an obvious hurry, worry clouding his red eyes. I was reasurred that at least they were going in the same direction as me.

We walked up several flights of stairs before we arrived at a door. Peter just swinged it open, not taking the time to nock. The room was simple enough. A few book shelves, a desk, some chairs and a few material lying here and their. It was not untidy; it just felt as though it was left unattended to for a short period of time.

The tall man opened an other door, again not taking the time to announce himself. The people in my dreams are pretty rude. I fallowed the small group in the space too small for the number we were. It was a bedroom. A man with long black bluish hair was sitting on a chair beside the bed. His lack of sleep was obvious. In the bed was lying a girl that was in a deep sickish sleep.

Her face was familiar. 'The girl in the mirror?' it did look like her; all that was missing was the eyes, which where shut tight.

Around me the group was scurrying around the bed, specking quickly, getting information about her health. Te white haired man has quite expressive about his concern and the dark haired man was quite expressive about how he hated the noise and the unannounced visits. He was trying to convince them to leave when he noticed me, still planted at the door frame.

"Who is she?" he asked quickly. He suddenly looked less tired.

"We found her! Doesn't she look like Alice!" said the pink haired boy.

"For once you did something smart, now all of you out of the room now, I need to speak with her" He proclaimed quite seriously.

"What? You know her!"

"What's going on?"

"We want to stay!"

"NO! I came to see Alice, let me stay with her"

"Why do you need to talk to me?"

The tall man looked quite annoyed while he verbally kicked out the younger men and literally threw Peter out the door before locking it and sitting back down on the chair, trying to stay composed. He looked quite serious as he looked at me dead in the eyes, I couldn't help but stand straighter.

"Come sit down" He motioned a chair not far from him, facing the bed.

I took better look at the sick girl in the bed as I sat. She was in sleeping wear and looked emotionless in her sleep. "What wrong with her?" I felt like I should know.

"She is stuck in limbo" he answered simply.

"That doesn't sound good"

"It's not"

The room fell silent, as I herd Peter make a hundred steps, obviously impatient.

"Let me guess, I have to help her?"

He raised an eye brow "what makes you think that?"

"Well this is my dream, so I guess I'm the main heroin, here to save a companion in distress"

I herd a stiff chuckle come out of his through "You are just like her when she arrived. She was always saying it was a dream…"

"So it isn't?" I questioned

"Will that change your decision on saving her?" He asked quite seriously.

"I don't see a reason to do that." I looked at him dead in eyes. He seemed reassured; like he was afraid I would answer differently. "But I don't see how I can though?"

He pointed at my hand "that book should have the answer. I honestly have no desire to explain the whole extent of the problematic to you, so I will leave you to your reading" He got up from his chair and went to the door. He steeped out quickly to stop the other men from the other room from getting in.

I looked at the small book lying in my hand. This was definitely a strange dream. I opened the book the page after its last message to find a page full of writing.

_Welcome to the land of hearts. You have been brought here for a simple purpose. Save the first foreigner. You have been summoned her by the first foreigner and the role holders. You are now faced with a decision: _

_Will you stay in this land,_

_or return home?_

The two options where written in larger letters, far away from each other. In my hand I felt the familiar weight of a pen. Well, that is practical, I like it when thing just appear in my hand. I pondered for a few second on weather I should just circle the back home options, but I opted for the first option. Words started to for themselves on the next page.

_Now, to do this, you must make a sacrifice. With this, you will make it so you and the first foreigner, Alice, may stay permanently in this land._

_Whatever you decide to sacrifice will not affect the first foreigner. But there are only two things you may sacrifice;_

_Your memories,_

_or your heart?_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

I will be ending it here and explain a few things about the rest of the story.

Their will be several roads. Like in the game. I will try to make every couple happen.

So to keep track their will be a system:

**Heart**: chose to keep her heart but not her memories

**Memories**: Chose to keep her memories, but abandon her heart

Where she stays in the castle, the tower, the Mansion or the amusement park

In the title these will be written for each chapter Ex: Heart castle 1, heart castle 2, memory mansion 1, etc.

I will only right who is the one at the end of the road when his/her road is completely finished.

I also think I will only do one road at a time. But that may change later.

I hope this is not to confusing! Please leave a comment or review!


	3. 3 Heart

To the other side of the looking glass chapter three

I do not own heart no kuni no Alice or any of its characters. This is purely fanbase story.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Their pov

"WHATS GOING ON IN THEIR!" Peter was noisily complaining to the discomfort of the other occupants of the room.

"Stop it, everything will be fine soon." Said Julius calmly with a light taint of worry in his face.

"HOW is this fine? You leave Alice with a complete stranger, thinking that she will get better! We don't even know her name!" He was almost running in circles blabbering at an almost uncontrollable rate.

"That true! What her name?" Asked Dee, looking at Boris

"I don't know, I didn't have the time to ask"

"More like you didn't take the time" retorted Dum

Boris was a little insulted "Like you did any better!" He looked up at Julius "Do you know?"

"Not a clue" He answered plainly. "Well ask her later"

Her pov

I looked at my options "I think I should have picked home…" what kind of options where those, heart or memories. I can't live without a heart, and I don't think I fell like dealing with amnesia… well too late now.

I played with the elegant pen in my left hand. Well I didn't feel like dying…

Their pov

A faint light started to emit from the bottom of the door. It only caught the attention of the men around the room when it started to shine aggressively. "What the!" Boris said

Peter jumped towards the door as the light was already dimming. As he swung it open, the group of men where given a strange sight.

The first, maybe not as shocking, was Alice, actually moving, awakening from her slumber. Her words where blurred and her eyes unfocussed but she was their, all right and still their. Peter jump on her first, followed by the twins and Boris, who where trying to get a better view of her and hopefully Peter out of the way. Julius just sight in relief until he found his new problem.

On the floor, beside the chair where the other foreigner used to sit, was a heap of clothing with a book, and something moving within them. When he bent down to move the clothing, He found what could have given him a heart attack.

On the floor was a baby, maybe 1 year old girl. Her big noisette eyes looked directly at him and smiled, showing her few teeth. "Oh good lord…" He looked down at the book lying bedside her and read the very little in it. He read thru it and discovered that she chose to lose her memory. But that didn't explain much…

He flipped the page as the other group continued nosily. "Peter let go of me" said a confused and sleepy Alice.

"But Alice! I was so worried! I haven't seen you for so long!" Said a desperate man, trying to keep a grip on the girl as the twins and Boris tried to separate them

"Common! She just woke up! Let go of her you perv!" Declared Boris, trying to make Peter let go of his friend

"Ya let go of Nee-san!" said the twins in unison. As the small noisy group continued their rampage, Julius continued to read the new content of the small book.

_The new foreigner has made her decision, and the consequences are before you. She has reverted to and age far before her last memories, to start a new in the land of hearts. _

_Now she must do several steps to revert to her original age._

_Step one_

_Name her._

_Further instructions will be given at the proper time within this book._

He looked at the girl in his arm as she grabbed his clock. "Curious are you. Well that doesn't help with finding you a …"

"Elena?" Alice mumbled. Boris and the twins had successfully detached Peter from Alice, letting her observe her surrounding. She had noticed the little giggling ball in Julius's arms. "Ah, no, that's not her, but she looks a lot like her." Julius gave her a quizzical look "My neighbour had a toddler, she looks a lot like the one you have. Where does she come from anyways?" Alice looked tiredly at the tall man.

Julius did not quite know how to answer that question "It's a rather long story. Why don't you go eat first and then I'll explain things okay."

She looked up at the man "I'm not hungry so start exp…" She was cut off by the loud rumble made by her stomach. "Well maybe I'm a little, but I can eat and you explain at the same time." She looked at him strait in the eyes; she knew Julius could not refuse.

He sight in defeat "fine" Peter had finally escaped the grasp of the boys and went beside Alice once more.

"Let me help you up!" He helped the girl up as she tried to struggle out of his arms. She succeeded but fell forward towards Boris who catched her. "Your legs are numb from the sleeping, let me help you" cried out Peter.

She gave him a death glare "I'm fine, Boris will help me walk!" Boris couldn't help but smile when Alice declared this as Peter looked gloomier.

"Common hurry up!" declared the twins, tired of being left out.

As the group sat down around the table, Julius started to explain the hole story "You see Alice, because your time in wonderland was up, you were being forced to go back home. But you didn't want to leave did you?" She nodded "So me and nightmare discovered how to keep you here. We had to summon a new foreigner. The only way to do so was to send this book to your world and let someone take it. It's a rather strange book, it basically emits pheromones to attract certain kind of people, and when it finds a suitable foreigner, it will send her or him here."

"Wait, wait, wait" said Alice "so she was attracted to it like she would be attracted to a guy?"

Julius couldn't help but smile at that comment "No, she just gets and irresistible urge to get the book, a bit like when you absolutely want a certain toy when you are a child" Alice nodded "So when the book finds a new foreigner, it will send him or her here. Then they procedure is simple. Once she met you, she had to give up something of hers so that both of you could stay here. Do you understand?"

Alice nodded "But what if she had refused to make the sacrifice?"

"That what I meant by the book chooses a foreigner" he said "let say a person is attracted to the book and gets it. The book will know right away that the person will not make the necessary sacrifices. If the person wont, the person wont be sent to wonderland and the book will change location to try to find an other foreigner."

Alice looked at the little baby sitting on Julius's lap. "So was she always a baby?"

"No, but because she decided to lose her memory, she became a baby…" Julius looked down at the little sleepy girl. "We have to name her." He looked up at the group.

The group looked at each other, no ideas coming to mind "I say we name her Elena, like my neighbours baby." Said Alice as she picked up the child.

"Alright Elena it is" Julius opened the book and wrote the name down. A new message appeared in the document

_Now that she is named she must chose a land to live in._

_This is her choice_

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o_

I must say, the hardest part was finding the name! I didn't want something to modern, but not something that made my thing of my grand mother. I also wanted it to be short and nice on the ears. Damn I can be picky with names! So I went trough I few baby name sites. I though Elena, Because she gets the nick name Ellie, which I think I cute, and its not as formal as Elizabeth, but still sounds like its in the right time period… anyways, lots of work for a name ;^^ hope everyone likes it

So yes next chapter she will be moving to one of the territories. Sorry if I don't do the one you want first, but please tell me which one you want the most so that I don't do it last!


	4. 4 Heart mansion

So here goes for the first road, you can guess by the title were she is going, right? Anyways, please enjoy and review if you like, I always appreciate it!

I do not own any of heart no kuni no Alice characters. This is a fan base story.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Boris broke the silence that had fallen over the group "how is she supposed to chose? She's just a baby"

The rest of the group was thinking the same thing "Well for now I think I should take her." Alice said as she took the child in her arms. She looked down at Elena's sleepy face. "Is it me, or she has gotten bigger?" The group looked down at the child as she awoke from her short slumber.

"Your right nee-san, she's bigger!" declared the twins.

"Well the book said that she has several steps to do before reverting to her original age, so I guess she grows every time we do one of the steps…" Julius looked at the others, who nodded at the explanation.

The child giggled in Alice's arms as she reached out to the group, almost falling to the floor. Luckily for her Dum caught her before any harm was done. She looked up at the boy and smile widely. "Nee-san can we keep her!" Dee asked over his brothers' shoulder.

Boris looked at them in disbelief "You guys can't take care of a baby! If anybodies going to take her in it's me! She'll be much happier in the amusement park!" He grabed the little girl, but she started to screech in protest. Boris let go of her by reflex, as she hid herself in Dums arms.

The boys grinned at Boris "See she wants to go with us!"

Peter who had been surprisingly silent finally said something "I couldn't believe that she prefers you guys to me…" he was about to try to get the child when she hid in Dums chest, crying in protest.

Alice and Julius looked at the scene with a blank expression. Alice looked down towards the book that Julius was holding "Can I see it?" Julius passed the book to the young girl. She skimmed the pages. She then noticed something appear. "Um guys, she already decided where to go…" The loud group looked up at Alice as she read out of the book.

_She has chosen then residents of the mansion, so her home is now the Hatter mansion._

_Please hand over this book to the mansion residents._

The room fell silent for a moment "Ya! She's going with us!" declared the twins at the same time. The other looked a little disappointed.

Alice looked a little worried "But does anyone at the Mansion know how to take care of kids?"

"Its okay, the maids will probably do okay!" answered Dee as Dum was already making his way out the door. Dee grabbed the book as he followed is brother.

"Will they really be okay?" Boris said, as he decided to leave as well. "Bye Alice, make sure to go to the amusement park soon okay!" He gave her his usually grin.

Peter looked happily at Alice "Oh, Alice. I'm just so happy your okay now! We can finally have some alone time!" He darted towards the tired girl. But luckily for her, Julius blocked the white haired man.

"I think that she needs some time to rest" he declared as he grabbed the man by the collar and thru him through the door. He wined as he was locked out and went back to the castle in defeat.

_**Back with the twins**_

The twins reached the front gate of the mansion as they were stopped by a mad looking Elliot "You guys! Were have you been! It's your shift!"

"Shut up newbie!" The twins answered in unison. The little sleepy child awoke and stared at the bunny eared man.

Elliot lost his composure seeing the child in Dees arms "What the heck is in your arms!" He pointed towards the little girl.

"It's Elena! She's the new foreigner! She's going to be staying here!" Dum widely grinned towards the panicking man.

"WHAT!" He shouted "What do you mean she's staying here! She can't stay here! Blood will never be okay with this!"

"What won't I be okay with?" Blood passed the gate towards the group. The small child had terry eyes, afraid of Elliot. "I didn't know you enjoyed making babies cry Elliot."

"Boss!" Elliot said "Ah! No! no… it's the twins, they brought back a baby. You can't be okay with this! Right?" He said, trying to regain his composure.

The dark haired man looked down at the child, ignoring his friend. He definitely did not like the idea of a crying screeching annoying baby around him. But he had herd the twins had said that it was a foreign baby… maybe it could be interesting.

The child looked up at the man and smiled widely at him. "I do not mind, as long as the maids take care of her, starting with new clothing"

The blond man looked at Blood in disbelief. A baby, in the hater mansion, that could not end well could it? He looked at the little giggling girl. It was true that she needed a new set of clothing. All she had was a shirt that was raped around her like a cloth. The man sighted in defeat "Fine, let's call up the maids"

The group went towards the mansion as evening suddenly arrived. Maybe things would be okay, at least for today…

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ending it here for now! So I'm starting of with The Hatter Mansion because I have a few ideas. I hope you will enjoy it as much as me!


	5. 4 Heart Tower

Out of popular demand, I will start the Heart tower root early! I was planning of finishing Heart Mansion, but I know that it will take some time, so I will try to do both at the same time! For the others, everyone will have to wait. For now to stories is the max I can deal with.

I do not own Heart no Kuni no Alice or any of its characters!

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A blank expression fell on the face of all the people of the room. Boris spoke up "So, how does she choose?"

Alice spoke up "Maybe she chooses where to go by which person she prefers?" The group nodded. It seemed like the simplest and easiest solution.

They set the little child on the table. She looked sleepily around, not quite understanding why no one was holding her anymore. She looked up at the faces that where looming over her. From her child perspective, they were all scary. She started to cry loudly.

Boris picked her up, which only made thing worst "Oh! Common! Don't cry!"

"You're scaring her, let us take her"

"How can you two kids take care of a baby!"

"Honestly, all three of you are wrong, she will be fine with be. You're just bad with kids"

As the arguments from the group got louder, so did the crying of the scared child. Alice intervened. "Give her back to me you dopes! She needs a time out." She grabbed the child that was now in Peters arms. The child didn't stop its cries, but at least they were not as voluminous. Alice tried to calm down the girl with no luck. As she darted out the kitchen in hope of finding an object that might calm he child, the girl started to squirm in her arms.

Alice stopped dead in her tracks and looked at what the child was trying to get, hoping it would calm her.

The child was trying to grab Julius, about a foot from Alice. The young women tentively approached the clock master. Indeed, the little girl was asking for Julius. Alice passed the child to the man. Elena almost automatically stopped her crying. "I guess you're the lucky winner Julius" Alice had a playful grin on the side of her mouth, while the others had a slightly disappointed expression.

"Why does Julius get both of the foreigners" Couldn't help Boris.

"Ya! That's no fair! We should at least get Alice!" Proclaimed the twins, backing up the cat eared man.

Julius looked blankly at the groups as they were crying out arguments. Alice found the words to silence them "The rules of the book says she chooses, so quite complaining!" She darted towards her room. "Julius, we need to get some stuff for her, I'm going to change and then we will go"

When she came back out, the twins grabbed her. "Hey what are you doing?" She looked at Boris, who was grinning happily.

"Well we thought that sins Julius has some company now, you can spend more time with us, like right now." Boris explained. The three boys ran out the door with their victim, as Peter fallowed, Shouting loudly something about letting go of his love.

Julius was left alone in the kitchen. He looked down at the girl in his arms, not quite knowing what to do. She was haft asleep, wrapped in the shirt she had worn when she was still her normal age. "I guess I can start by finding some clothing…" He went out of the kitchen. He knew that no clothing in the tower were her size, so he went outside towards town.

At the exit, he passed by an annoyed looking Gray. He was mumbling something about a useless boss as he suddenly noticed what Julius was holding. "Is that a baby?"

"Yes, she's going to be staying at the tower from now on" Julius said

"Where are you going with her?"

"I have to buy her some clothing and other items, why?" Julius answered.

Suddenly Gray grabbed the baby "Let me take care of it, I had to go back into town anyways. You'll pay me back later" Gray was already running off with the child leaving behind a confused, but slightly relieved Julius, at least he would not have to deal with all the people staring at him and shopping.

_Back with Gray_

Gray explored the first store happily. Is guilty pleasure for cute things would be overlooked with such a good excuse. With a baby, he could look at all kinds that he loved without anyone realising his love.

He started with clothing. He did not limit himself to clothing of her age, he also bought ones for when she would grow bigger 'they do grow fast after all' he though as an excuse. He also looked at toys, mostly the teddy bears.

Hours later, he came back to the tower with a giggling overjoyed baby and dozens of bags, packed with clothing, toys and anything that the man though would be useful and cute.

Julius couldn't help but caught up his coffee when he saw the man, barely visible behind the pink, baby blue and white bags of all shapes and sizes. "Do we really need that many things for one child?" He asked, regaining his composition.

Gray looked up at the man "You would be surprised how much stuff you need to take care of kids" He put down the bags and put the baby on a chair "where does she come from any ways?"

Julius sighed as he started the story from the beginning.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Done first part of Tower! Woop! Please excuse the OCCness of Gray, I haven't played clover, so his character is a little of a mystery to me, but from what I herd he is serious, hard working, and loves cute things


	6. 5 Heart mansion

I do not own heart no kuni no Alice or any of its characters.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Night was surprisingly silent at the hater mansion with the presence of the new small resident. The maids had successfully found clothing for the child and had set up a room for her as she slept soundly.

Elliot was in a terrible mood. As usual no one had listened to him, and he wasn't comfortable at all with having a child in the house. He was trying to calm down in the kitchen eating leftover carrot cake alone.

Further away in the mansion, Elena woke up from her slumber, hungry. Realising that no one was there to help her, she tried to get out of her bed alone. It had no barriers and was quite elevated from the floor, so she fell loudly to the floor.

Her cries were far from being discrete. Elliot jumped to his feet and blocked his ears "What the! What's going on?"

The man ran off towards the sound, in hope of stopping it. When he arrived in the room, a few of the maids surrounded the little girl, trying to calm her. "Can't you do anything?" Elliot asked aggressively.

"We are very sorry master Elliot; we can't seem to calm her. We believe that she hurt herself." One of the nervous maids answered.

The man looked down at the little child that had a red lump on her forehead. He grabbed her as the maids got out of the way, unsure of what the man was going to do. He lifted her to the level of his face. Surprised by the sudden movement, her cries diminished to small snorts, her eyes still wet.

"Why the heck were you crying? Its just a little bump." Scolded lightly the man. But the child was much more interested in the two furry things sticking out of the man's hair. She crabbed them joyfully, pleased by the soft texture.

On the other hand, the man couldn't be more unhappy, suddenly shouting in protest. He tried to get the girl away from him, but this only caused him more pain, the little girl not letting go.

The comical scene continued for a minute or so. What finally stopped the scene was the sudden grumbling of the Childs stomach. "So that was what this is all about!"

He looked at the maids "What do kids eat?"

One of the maids couldn't help but giggle as an other one answered "She has her teeth, so as long as it is healthy and not to hard to chew, it should do."

The man went towards the kitchen with the girl, fallowed by the maids. Once in the room, some of the maids scurried around to make a meal for the child as the man sat down, placing the girl beside him. He grabbed the piece of cake he had abandoned early and took a bite out of it.

The girl watched with googly eyes, hunger rampaging her stomach. The maids finally placed some food in front of her. One of the maids tried to feed her, but she took the spoon out of her hand and starting eating on her own, dropping most of the food back on the plate but she still quickly finished the simple meal.

She stared at the cake that Elliot took an other slice of, eyes sparkling with hope. Elliot looked at the child "No way! This is mine!"

The child reached out towards the cake, Elliot moving it out of the way just in time. The two figthed over the piece of cake, not realising that Blood had entered the room, a grin playing on the side of his mouth.

"You two are certainly getting along well" Elliot stopped moving, as the little girl finally took a bite of the cake.

"Blood! No, she was just hungry! And she's trying to eat my caHEY!" The little child clapped her hands happily, icing on the corner of her face.

"Clean her face up and put her back to bed. You should go sleep to. I think you both had enough excitement for one night" Elliot stuttered incoherently as his boss left, a cup of coffee at hand. He grumbled, whipped of the food from the Childs face and put her back to bed.

The child wiggled a little in her covers, before finally calming down. As Elliot was leaving the room, a faint sound could be herd.

"Ewiot"

Elliot stared in disbelief at the small girl who fell asleep. "She can talk?" he wondered how fast did kids learn to talk as he went back to his room to go sleep.

O0o0o0o0

When the young girl awoke, it was the afternoon. In the room where a few maids, who where storing toys and clothing in the different dressers.

The girl crawled ones more to the side of the bed, hesitating at the edge. Before she decided her course of action, one of the maids picked her up. "You are one curious one! But be careful, you could bump your head like yesterday, and you don't want that do you?"

The child didn't protest, happy to have attention. The maids cleaned her with a wet towel before putting her in a new outfit. Or at least tried. "What? I was certain this was your size. I guess I will just getting you a slightly bigger one." She picked an other dress that was slightly bigger. She wondered if the child had just grown during the night. This was wonderland after all. This wouldn't be the strangest thing happening around here.

The maids took the child for a stroll and picnic outside. Master Blood had specified that he would be busy and did not want to be bothered. Elliot was on guard duty while the Twins had a little bit of free time. The maids did not fell comfortable with the idea of letting the small girl around the bloody twins, by fear that she would get hurt. She could not defend herself from the boys, at least not yet.

A little after they had started eating, a familiar figure came in view. It was Alice fallowed by Elliot who was on break. The maids politely greeted them. Alice sat down beside the little girl, grabbing her and putting her comfortably on her knees. "Good after noon Elena"

The girl just smile at Alice, recognising her. She turned her attention to Elliot who was already reaching for a carrot cup cake lying in the middle of the picnic. "Ewiot!"

Alice looked surprised, but giggle at the baby talk as the child vigorously moved her arms from side to side, trying to convince Elliot to give her a cupcake. "I didn't know that you were good with kids? She really likes you!" Elliot blushed furiously at the comment and stuttered in disapproval.

The picnic continued peacefully. Haft way true Elliot left, going back on guard duty. The child ones more fell asleep ones more, while night fell ones more.

Alice passed the child to one of the maids. "I'm sorry, but I have to hurry. I came to get some books from Blood. I have to hurry up before Julius worries; I promised I would not stay out to long because of my health." Alice still looked a little tired, so the maids approved.

On the way back to the Childs room, the group of maids passed by the bloody twins. They had a mischievous grin on their faces. "Can we take her out tomorrow?" They said in unison. Their tone not of question, but affirmation.

The maids gulped. They could no say no to the boys, but they did not exactly trust the boys with the little girl. They were not mean, but they weren't careful either. They just nodded. The twins looked pleased and ran off down the corridor saying good night to the little girl.

Maybe everything would be fine.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0

I'm so late! I'm so sorry. I have been just so busy! I'm really sincerely sorry!


	7. 6 heart mansion

Mansion heart chapter 3 (6)

The girl woke up at the sound of the Twins barging in her room. She did not protest as they picked her up and took her far from the comfort of the mansion, falling in and out of slumber in Dum's arms. She only truly woke up when the boys finally slowed their pace. The surrounding mystified her.

As far as the eye could see, there were colourful stands, people in ridiculous fluorescent outfits, and toys galore. The child looked astonished.

They had arrived at the Amusement park.

Boris greeted the three young people. "So you actually came! Common lets go on a ride" The day before, Boris had met the twins on one of his usual careless walks, and offered them to come to the park free of charge as long as they brought the child as well. The boys had insight the large exciting rides, so they accepted in a blink of an eye.

They did not lose time. The twins chose the biggest scariest looking ride to go on first, tailed by the pink haired teenager. They stopped dead in their tracks, all hope and happiness erased from their faces.

It was Mary shouting at them joyfully.

And his Violin.

Boris tried, but didn't get the time to escape. His Boss had caught up to him and the mansion residents, looking interestedly at the child. "Who's this little visitor?"

Boris desired to escape but knew that he had no chance now, so he simply sighted and answered "She arrived recently. She's the new foreigner, Elena. It's a long story."

The older man looked pleased "That is terrific news!" He picked the child out of Dum's arms. "Aren't you adorable? You can't go on that ride though; you're too small for that. Maybe when you grow up a little. I'll play you a ballad instead!" The Man passed the confused child to Boris who was stuttering in protest as the twins were ducking for cover, indexes placed dutifully in their ears.

A horrible sound came screeching out of the instrument. It did not take long for an equally ear piercing sound came out of the Elena. The man stopped reflexively. "She's probably hungry. Can't enjoy music on an empty stomach, can we!"

Boris looked at his boss in disbelief for a few seconds. He never new that he could be such a… Daddy. Seriously, he acted like he was the girl's uncle or grandpa or something. But he wasn't complaining, the horrible sound had stopped.

The man took the child again, directing himself to the food court.

After having ordered a good amount of unhealthy food, Mary, Boris, and Elena enjoyed lunch. The twins had left the child to be taken care of by the older men so they could go and enjoy the stomach turning rides of the park. Mary did not complain one bit. He enjoyed playing with the child.

After the messy lunch, the child slid down the chair and crawled towards a cotton candy stand she had spotted earlier. The fluffy pink and blue sweet intrigued her. Mary noticed her "Now, Now, that's not the way to get around!" He got up and went beside the child. She sat down and looked at the man. He grabbed each of her hands and made her stand. "Walking is much faster than crawling, and you won't hurt your little knees. Just put one foot in front of the other, like this"

Boris looked at his Boss turned daddy/uncle; he could not believe that he could be nice. He had always been harsh with him, for as long as he could remember. He could not believe that he liked kids.

But at the same time, he owned an amusement park, the fantasy land of children.

The day continued like that., with a miraculous lack of violin screams.

O0o0o0o0o0 back to the hater Mansion o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Blood had been busy working on some documents for the last days. He looked down upon the little book that the twins had given him.

_Alice trough the looking glass_

He chuckled, thinking of Alice falling trough a mirror. He opened it in the middle. It was blank 'a diary? A note book?'

He went to the first page and started to read trough it. The most recent entries mentioned that she had learned her first word. He wondered curiously what it was. It also mentioned that she had learned how to walk.

Then new words formed themselves.

_Now, she must get her first hair cut._

But that was not what got his attention.

_Warning. New rule._

_This, as well as all future tasks, must be done by a role holder of The mansion._

_If this rule is broken, she will move to an other land._

He wondered what was the reason for the appearance of this rule. He would ask Elliot. But he had to admit that his pride did not want ones more foreigner to run away from his mansion.

He was decided to make sure to keep the child in his land.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few times periods had passed when the boys returned to their home, Dee giving a piggy back to the tired Elena. They felt like it should be night because of how tired their bodies were, but it has ended up being the middle of the day.

Elliot was waiting with an annoyed look plastered across his face. "Where the hell have you been? Your shifts started hour two hours ago!"

The twins didn't look impressed "Shut up newbie rabbit" said Dum "You're so annoying" added Dee. The little started to move behind Dee. "See! You're even annoying Eli!" Said Dum

Elliot looked even more annoyed "And Blood asked were she was. He looked really annoyed" A small grin played on his face "I bet you'll be in trouble for bringing her out!"

Now the girl was perfectly awake and slide down Dee's back and walked towards Elliot. She looked up at the man and outstretched her arms at him "Ewiot, pigwy Bawk" The child said, almost incomprehensively.

Elliot looked in disbelief "She can walk now!"

"Ya, Gowland showed her." Answered the twins.

Elliot looked at them in shock "To boot that you are late for shift and took her without Bloods permission, you left her with Gowland, Bloods enemy, of all things! What are you thinking? Are you guys thinking!" Elliot was annoyed. He hoped that Blood would not be too mad.

He would know sooner than he expected. "Indeed, what are you boys thinking?" Blood was standing beside the blond man now. He did not look particularly mad, but he wasn't looking overjoyed either. Did he ever.

"But boss, we had nothing to do, and Eli was bored" The twins said in unity.

Blood did not accept the excuse "You knew when your shifts were, and you should not let her with Gowland if anyone. She is now part of this mansion, so she is not to become friendly with our enemies."

Elliot couldn't help but be surprised. He was happy that for ones Blood was scolding the twins, but he was mostly surprised that he though that the child was now a member of the Hatter Mansion. He couldn't help but be afraid for the girl.

Blood bent down and picked up the girl still standing by Elliot. He directed himself back towards the mansion. The twins were about to fallow him when Elliot protested "Oh no you don't. It's your shifts. I'm going for a bath thank you very much. Don't goof off"

Elliot fallowed behind his boss, happy that he finally had his freedom.

O0o0o0o000o000o0

Yes it's over.

Admit it, Mary looks like the type who would actually really like kids! He looks like that uncle that never had kids, but always plays with you at boring family parties and gives you the most awesome gift at Christmas.

I will try to write the next chapter quickly.


End file.
